In the hands of the enemy
by JetravenEx
Summary: Dan drops Drago, and poor Drago ends up falling and can't get back up again. However he gets found by the brawlers worst enemy, Masquerade! What will become of poor Drago when he's in the hands of Naga's most powerful minion? DISCONTINUED up for adoption
1. Lost and found?

A/N Okay nobody kill me butttt, I've got another story to write.

Masquerade: Again? I was hoping you'd shut up and die.

JetravenEx: Aww you don't really mean that.

Masquerade: how would you know that?

JetravenEx: Ahh never mind anyways SAY THE DISCLAIMER.

Masquerade: Hmm no.

JetravenEx: *eye twitches*

Drago: How about we avoid lives lost and I'll say the disclaimer, JetravenEx does not own bakugan.

Masquerade: Whatever.

Chapter 1

"Come on Drago! Where are you!" Dan muttered as he got down on the floor to look for his dragonoid under his bed. "You under here buddy?" Dan asked crawling under his bed a little to see if his bakugan was there. Drago heaved a sigh, this could take a while. Despite the fact that he had been calling to his partner for a while now, he could not seem to get Dan's attention to the sill he was currently resting on.

Sighing to himself, Drago took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his non existent lungs. "I'M SITTING RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT ME ON THE SILL DANIEL!" Dan's body recoiled in surprise thus resulting in Dan bumping his head on the bed frame. With a hiss of pain Dan retreated out from underneath his bed, hand gripping his head where he'd hit it. He raised his head to glance around his room, his eyes narrowed in pain. The instant he looked to the sill he spotted Drago who was flapping his mini wings in indignation.

Dan released the grip he had on his head, and rushed over to the sill. He scooped up Drago and held him in front of his face. "Hey what's the big idea? I've been looking for you for over an hour, Shuji's going to think I chickened out on him." His face contorted into a scowl at the thought of the smug look on the bully's face when he turned up late.

Drago was about to snap off a fierce retort about it wasn't his fault that Dan hadn't bothered to look at where he'd last left him, but he decided it would be better to hold his tongue. Arguing with Dan would only cause problems between them, and there was no time for petty arguments with Vestroia in crisis and Masquerade sending bakugan to the doom dimension and all, besides, no harm had truly been done. Dan sighed and placed Drago into his vest pocket. Dan rose out of his bed and walked over to his computer desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the case that he stored his bakugan inside. He grabbed a couple that he knew could easily beat Shuji returned the case to its drawer. He rushed out of his room, and nearly crashed into his mom, who was holding a fairly large basket of laundry.

"Sorry, Mom!" Dan said as he moved around her and tore across the hall, and down the stairs.

"Daniel, where are you off-" The front door slammed shut, as her son disappeared outside before she could finish the rest of her sentence. She sighed and shook her head.

Dan brought his bike to a screeching halt by the fountain in the park, the most popular place in Wardington City to find a brawl. Dan got off his bike and walked over toward the fountain, casting a few glances around. Despite it being a Saturday, there were no kids around, and no Shuji. Dan slammed his fists onto the rim of the fountain.

"Dang it! He probably got tired of waiting and left!" He lifted his head and glared into the spray of water in front of him. "Not that I can blame, him….This is all your fault Drago!" From his place in Dan's pocket, Drago scoffed.

"_My_ fault? Was _I_ the one who had forgotten that you had left me on the sill beside you bed. Was _I _the one who had spent over an hour looking in all other places besides, the one where you'd last left placed me? I think not!" Dan grabbed Drago out of his vest pocket and held him in front of his face.

"Well, you should've said something earlier!" Dan snapped, glaring at Drago. "If you'd spoken up-"

"I _did _Dan, but you were too busy to hear. Besides you shouldn't blame others for your mistakes" Dan's grip on Drago tightened, and for a brief second Drago wondered if he was going to throw him into the fountain like he'd done earlier with the river. But, Dan's grip loosened slightly, but he didn't release him. Dan sighed and returned Drago to his pocket.

"Aww man your right Drago," He walked away from the fountain and sat down on a nearby bench. He leaned back and gazed at the sky. "I shouldn't even care what that loser thinks," He closed his eyes, and smiled slightly then frowned. "I mean, he's nothing compared to Masquerade." Drago poked his head out of Dan's pocket.

"Speaking of Masquerade and Hydranoid, isn't this around the time he likes to show up around here," Dan's eyes flew open, and he looked down at Drago, his ruby red eyes wide in surprise. Drago nodded. "Yes, according to Marucho this is around the time he tends to appear" A smirk appeared on Dan's mouth. He jumped off the bench and punched the air.

"Oh, yeah baby now we're talking! Today we'll cream that poser for sure!" Drago remained silent in Dan's pocket, while the boy continued to rant about how badly he was going to beat the masked darkus brawler. Dan was so caught up in his rant however, that he failed to notice the heavy footsteps approaching him. The next thing Dan knew, he was being shoved aside. As he fell he could vaguely feel the person who had shoved him aside reach their hand up and snatch his goggles off the top of his head. Dan grunted as he landed on his backside, he squeezed his eyes shut for a minute waiting for the rush of pain to subside. Laughter filled the air, as Dan opened his eyes to see Shuji standing before him holding Dan's goggles up, and letting them dangle in near Dan's face.

"Shuji! Give me those back!" Dan leapt forward to grab at his goggles. Shuji sidestepped Dan, and snorted as Dan crashed face first into the ground. Shuji laughed.

"How does the dirt taste Dan?" Shuji mocked, as Dan got to his feet spitting dirt and dust out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth and turned to glare daggers at Shuji. Shuji, only smiled and held the goggle out in front of him mockingly. "You want 'em?" He shoved them in his pocket, and took off running. Dan jumped to his feet.

"Get back here! You're dead when I get my hands on you Shuji!" Dan took off racing after Shuji, who thanks to a pretty decent head start, was already at the other side of the park. Dan followed him out of the park slowly but surely gaining on him. What Dan had failed to realize, was that when Shuji had shoved him to the ground, Drago had fallen out of his pocket. The pyrus delta dragonoid was now currently lying on the ground by the fountain.

Confused by the fact he could no longer hear Dan of Shuji, Drago popped open.

"Daniel?" Drago called, shifting around from side to side searching for the fiery brunette. "Daniel?! Th-this isn't funny anymore Dan!" He continued to whirl around and nearly fell over in the process. "DANIEL!!!!" He shouted as loudly as his little toy body could manage. He struggled to take a step forward, "DANIE-agh!" Drago's attempt at a step forward had ended with him falling face forward into the ground. He grunted as he struggled to right himself again. "Urg, it's no use, I still haven't mastered mobility in this new evolved form. DANIEL!!! WHERE ARE-Whaa???" He gasped as he was lifted off the ground by someone. He struggled in the grasp of the figure to get a look at who was currently holding him. The figure let out a chuckle and Drago froze. The red and black, gloves, the white coat, the mask, oh god no!

"Well, well whats Dan's little pet lizard doing out all alone?" The familiar smug voice of the brawlers worst enemy reached Drago's nonexistent ears and had he had a heart in his little body it would be pounding in his ears as well.

"MASQUERADE!!!" Drago hissed.

A/N Argh, the ending sucked bleh.

Drago: WHY DO I GET FOUND BY MASQUERADE!?

Masquerade: Hmph, I;m offended Drago.

Drago: You should be!

Jetravenex: HEY! Save the arguments for later in the story!!

Drago and Masquerade: …..

Hydranoid: WHAT ABOUT ME!? Master Masquerade can't have two guardian bakugan!

Jetravenex: Oh don't worry I could never forget me favorite bakugan.

Anywho's, REVIEW PEOPLE! Without them I lose motivation to write!

Also suggestions, ideas, and flames are all welcome.

JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Finders keepers!

A/N I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update this story I have spent most of my time focusing on updating my dual dimensions, so I ask that you please forgive me and that you read this chapter. Though I am personally not very proud of it, blech.

Jetravenex: Oh masky-kun!

Masquerade: Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?

Drago: XD masky? HAHAHAHAHA!

Jetravenex: Don't make fun of him, for that Drago you say the disclaimer.

Drago: *snickers* after that laugh I'll gladly say it. Jetravenex does not own me, Masky, or the bakugan show as a whole.

Masquerade: I will enjoy making you suffer this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Masquerade!" Drago snarled at the blonde. The boy merely smirked in response. He lifted Drago closer to his face to examine the small pyrus bakugan.

"Do you know of any other?" Masquerade asked.

"No, considering there's no one else on this whole planet that's half as cold as you." Drago hissed, while wishing desperately that this was just a really horrible dream and he'd wake up on resting on Dan's sill.

Masquerade mouth turned down in a frown before turning back up in sly smirk. "I'm wounded dragonoid, considering that I was kind enough to help you up after _Dan,_" Drago shuddered involuntarily at the ice in Masquerade's voice at the mention of his partner's name. "Foolishly dropped you on the ground and abandoned you there so he could rescue his apparently more important goggles."

"I demand that you put me down this instant human!" Drago roared.

"Don't feel like it. In fact, I might like to keep you for a while."

"What?"

"_Dan_ left you here didn't he? And _I _happened to find you on the ground, thus I have the right to decide your fate dragonoid." He forced Drago to close into a red and gold ball and shoved him into his pocket. Then he took out his DT card from his pocket and held it up to his face. "Finders' keepers, losers' weepers dragonoid and I don't plan on letting go of such an interesting bakugan such as yourself any time soon." The black card began to glow multiple colors and then the masked boy disappeared in a rain of light, with poor Drago in tow.

* * *

Dan walked back to the park, pleased to have his goggles right on top of his head where they belonged. He was humming a cheerful tune as he approached the fountain. He sighed and flopped down on one of the benches near the fountain, the sun was just beginning to set behind the horizon casting large shadows around the park. Dan leaned back on the back of the bench and put his arms up behind his head.

"Man what a day, didn't know Shuji had it in him to go that fast. Now I'm too tired to even think about brawling. I think we ought to turn in for the night," He glanced down to his chest pocket. "What do you think Drago?" Silence met his words and Dan reached into his pocket. "Huh, Drago?" His fingers didn't brush against the cool surface of Drago's bakugan ball. "Drago!" His voice rising and taking on an edge of panic, Dan leapt off the bench and began to pace around the park searching the ground for any sign of the red and gold bakugan ball that was Drago. "Drago! Can you hear me! Holler if you can little buddy! Please!" He continued to call and scan the ground for Drago.

As the sun slowly slipped lower down the horizon Dan grew even more panicked, he dropped down to his hands and knees. He brushed his hands against the ground, searching for the small sphere that was Drago. He crawled around the fountain, and back to where, he'd fallen after Shuji tripped him.

As his search continued to bring no results a sense of hopelessness flooded Dan. Tears started to leak out of his eyes. He crawled under the park bench hoping beyond hope he'd find his partner there, heck he'd give anything to just have Drago lecturing him atop his shoulder. It would've at least meant he was there.

A faint rustle in the grass made Dan, jump in surprise, and a sense of deja vu flooded him, as his head collided with the bottom of the bench. He winced and grabbed his aching head, as he crawled back out from under the bench. "Drago?" He asked, raising his head to gaze in the direction of the sound. In the dim light he could see two bakugan balls rolling towards him. He let out a gasp of joy and was about to reach out and grab them when they popped open.

It wasn't Drago's ball form he saw among them; it was Runo's Haos Tigrerra and Marucho's Aquos Preyas!

"Hey, hey! Careful, I'm fragile!" Preyas complained, jumping back out of Dan's reach. A faint rustling in the bushes at the edge of the park made Dan lift his head to see Runo and marucho come out from the bushes.

"Dan, there you are!" Runo cried as she raced over to where Dan was kneeling on the ground, Marucho followed her a bit more slowly. Runo knelt down beside Dan and wrapped her arms around him. "Dan where've you been for the last few hours?" She demanded. "We were so worried about you and-Dan?" Runo's rant was cut short when she felt Dan's shoulder's shake under her arms, and she could hear faint sobs escaping the brunette.

"D-dan what's wrong?" Marucho asked as he walked closer to them. Dan lowered his head to the ground and tears began to roll down his cheeks till they dripped onto the ground.

"It's Drago." He managed to choke out between sobs. "I-I can't find him anywhere.."

* * *

A/N and I'm cutting it off their, cause I really don't want to have to do anymore, it would involve possibly writing some runo/dan and that might make me want to wring my neck. I feel so bad to all you who have been waiting for me to update this. I've just been busy and I sort of lost my drive to write it. T.T I fear it may suffer thwe same fate as some of my other stories at the moment, Dual dimensions is kind of the one I'm really trying to focus on at the moment. But anyways I've had most of this one written for a while and I just had to write the ending for this chapter, though I have no idea when the next update for this one will be. But anyways.

**REVIEW** it drives me to **UPDATE** faster!

**SO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this story has been discontinued and is up for adoption if you are interested pm me.


End file.
